neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Autobots
This is a list of known Autobots from the Transformers fictional universe and toy line. The alternate modes of Autobots are usually cars, trucks and various other ground-based civilian vehicles. ''The Transformers'' (Generation 1) Primes / Prime Leaders *Primon *Prima *Prime Nova *Alpha Prime *Guardian Prime *Zeta Prime *Sentinel Prime - Cybertronian Truck *Optimus Prime - Freightliner FL86 COE Semi-trailer truck (reformatted from Orion Pax) *Rodimus Prime Cars ;Season 1 *Bluestreak - ''Nissan 280ZX Turbo (Later referred to as "Silverstreak" for trademark reasons.) *Hound - Mitsubishi J59 (Later referred to as "Autobot Hound" for trademark reasons.) *Ironhide - Nissan Onebox Cherry Vanette *Jazz - Martini Racing Porsche 935 (Later referred to as "Autobot Jazz" or "Meister" for trademark reasons.) *Mirage - Formula One Ligier JS11 Racer *Prowl - Nissan 280ZX Police Car *Ratchet - Nissan C20 Vanette Ambulance (Later referred to as "Autobot Ratchet" for trademark reasons.) *Sideswipe - Lamborghini Countach LP500-2 (Later referred to as "Side Swipe" for trademark reasons.) *Sunstreaker - Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S *Trailbreaker - Toyota Hilux 4WD camper truck (Later referred to as "Trailcutter" for trademark reasons.) *Wheeljack - Lancia Stratos Turbo ;Season 2 *Grapple - Crane Truck (Later referred to as "Autobot Grapple" for trademark reasons.) *Hoist - Toyota Hilux Tow Truck *Inferno - Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Truck *Red Alert - Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach *Skids - Honda City Turbo (Later referred to as "Autobot Skids" for trademark reasons.) *Smokescreen - Racing-modified Nissan 280ZX-R *Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette C3 (Later referred to as "Autobot Tracks" or "Turbo Tracks" for trademark reasons.) ;Season 3 *Hot Rod - Cybertronian Muscle Car / Cybertronian Winnebago camper (as Rodimus Prime) (Later referred to as "Rodimus (Major)" for trademark reasons. In cartoon and several continuities, he becomes "Rodimus Prime", leader of the Autobots.) *Kup - Cybertronian Pickup Truck (Later referred to as "Sergeant Kup" for trademark reasons.) *Blurr - Cybertronian Hovercar Mini-Vehicles ;Season 1 *Brawn - Land Rover Defender *Bumblebee - Volkswagen Beetle *Cliffjumper - Porsche 924 Turbo *Huffer - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab *Gears - 4x4 Pickup (with off-roading lights over the roof) *Windcharger - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am ;Season 2 *Beachcomber - Dune Buggy *Cosmos - UFO *Powerglide - Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Seaspray - Hovercraft *Warpath - General Motors M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV tank ;Season 3 *Hubcap - Porsche 924 (retool of Cliffjumper) *Outback - Land Rover Defender (Retooling of Brawn, with a more realistic front towing rig. Renamed "Fallback" for trademark reasons.) *Pipes - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab (Retooling of Huffer.) *Swerve - 4x4 Pickup (retool of Gears) *Tailgate - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Wheelie - Cybertronian Car Dinobots *Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus rex (Leader) *Slag - Triceratops (Renamed "Snarl" for trademark reasons.) *Sludge - Apatosaurus (Brontosaurus) *Snarl - Stegosaurus *Swoop - Pteranodon *Paddles - Elasmosaurus (Appears in The Transformers Legends) Miscellaneous *Alpha Trion (Note: Not a Prime Leader) ;Air Guardian *Jetfire/Skyfire - Cybertronian carrier Jet (similar to VF-1 Valkyrie) ;City Commander *Ultra Magnus - ''Freightliner COE Car Carrier ;Communicator *Blaster - Boombox ;Mini-cassettes *Eject - Blue Robot / Microcassette *Ramhorn - Robotic Rhino / Microcassette *Rewind - Black Robot / Microcassette *Steeljaw - Robotic Lion / Microcassette *Slamdance **Grandslam - Tank / Microcassette **Raindance - Jet / Microcassette ;Scientist *Perceptor - MC-20 Microscope / Tank ;Defense Base/Guardian Robots *Omega Supreme - Rocket Defense Base - rocket - tank ;Junkions *Wreck-Gar - Cybertronian "Junk" Motorcycle (Leader) *Nancy *Avanti - Motorcycle (mentioned by Wreck-Gar in the movie) *Nitro - Motorcycle (mentioned by Wreck-Gar in the movie) ;Autobot City *Metroplex - Robot / mobile battle station / City **Scamper - Cybertronian sports car / Robot **Slammer - Tank / Tower **Six-Gun - Tower/Robot ;Lieutenant Commander *Sky Lynx - Space Shuttle / Bird / Lynx ;Spy *Punch - Pontiac Fiero (Character transformed into a Decepticon named Counterpunch.) ;Powerdashers Powerdashers are mail order Transformers whose name stood for one of three available molds. *Powerdasher Car *Powerdasher Drill *Powerdasher Jet ;Cartoon Series Original characters *Beta *Dion - Cybertronian Pickup *Devcon - Futuristic Jet (featured in the episode "The Gambler") *Hauler - Crane Truck ;Marvel Comics Original characters *Emirate Xaaron (Chairman of the Council of Autobot Elders) *Flame - Cybertronian Fire tank (Renegade Autobot from UK series) *Last Autobot - Cybertronian Spacecraft *Scrounge - Wheel (Blaster's old friend killed in the comics.) ;Six Changer *Quickswitch - Jet / Sea Skimmer / Puma / Drill Tank / Assault Gun Female Autobots *Elita One - Cybertronian Car (Female Autobot Commander, reformatted from Ariel) *Chromia - Cybertronian Van *Firestar - Cybertronian Pickup *Greenlight - Name identified in Timelines text story "Flames of Yesterday" *Lancer - Name identified in Timelines text story "Flames of Yesterday" *Moonracer - Cybertronian Car *Arcee - Cybertronian Car Combiner Teams Combiners (more commonly known as Gestalts by the fans) are Transformers who could combine with each other to form a larger robot. Aerialbots / Superion *Silverbolt - ''Concorde SST jet liner / Torso (Leader) *Air Raid - McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle / Right leg *Fireflight - McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II / Right arm *Skydive - General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon / Left leg *Slingshot - McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II / Left arm ''Protectobots / Defensor *Hot Spot - ''Blue Great fire engine / Torso (Leader) *Blades - Bell UH-1 Iroquois / Right arm *Streetwise - Police modified Nissan 300ZX / Left leg *Groove - Police modified Honda Gold Wing / Right leg *First Aid - Toyota TownAce Ambulance / Left arm ''Technobots / Computron *Scattershot - ''Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon / Torso (Leader) *Lightspeed - Cybertronian Car / Right leg *Strafe - Space fighter with twin heavy cannons / Left arm *Nosecone - Cybertronian Drill Tank / Left leg *Afterburner - Cybertronian Speedbike / Right arm Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - Freightliner COE Car Carrier *Impactor (Original leader) *Rack'n'Ruin *Inferno - Mitsubishi Fuso firetruck *Roadbuster - Military "General Purpose" vehicle *Perceptor - MC-20 Microscope / Tank *Kup *Topspin ''Triple Changers'' In the Dreamwave continuity, the result of a program of experimentation initiated by the Decepticon Shockwave and carried out on captive Autobots to push the limits of transformation, Triple Changers are Transformers who could change into two different vehicles in addition to their robotic form. *Springer - Cybertronian Attack Helicopter / Cybertronian Armored Car (Leader) *Broadside - McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet Jet / Nimitz-class Aircraft Carrier *Sandstorm - Dune Buggy / Sikorsky S-61 Transport Helicopter Clones *Fastlane - Cybertronian Dragster *Cloudraker - Cybertronian Jet Throttlebots *Chase - Ferrari Testarossa *Freeway - Chevrolet Corvette *Goldbug - Volkswagen Beetle (character was a reformat of Bumblebee) *Rollbar - Jeep Wrangler (Leader) *Searchlight - Ford RS200 *Wideload - ''Caterpillar 797B Dump Truck Headmasters Headmasters are figures whose heads became smaller robots (Nebulans). *Fortress Maximus - Fortress / Battle Station (Leader) **Cerebros - Fortress Maximus's Head / Communication Center ***Galen (Comics only) ***Spike Witwicky (Spike became Headmaster after Galen's Death.) **Cog - (Combined form of Gasket and Grommet) ***Gasket - Base defense vehicle ***Grommet - Base defense vehicle *Arcee - Cybertronian Car (US Cartoon only) **Daniel Witwicky *Chromedome - Cybertronian sports coupe (similar Lamborghini Silhouette) **Stylor *Brainstorm - Cybertronian Fighter **Arcana *Hardhead - Cybertronian Tank **Duros *Highbrow - Cybertronian Helicopter with twin rotors **Gort *Siren - Toyota Supra Fire Chief Car **Quig *Hosehead - Futuristic Fire Truck **Lug *Nightbeat - Porsche 959 Turbo **Muzzle Targetmasters Targetmasters are figures whose weapons became smaller robots (Nebulans). *Hot Rod - Cybertronian Muscle Car (Leader) **Firebolt **Sparks (Marvel US only) *Kup - Cybertronian Pickup **Recoil *Blurr - Cybertronian hovercar **Haywire *Crosshairs - Cybertronian ATV **Pinpointer *Pointblank - Cybertronian sports car **Peacemaker *Sureshot - Cybertronian Dune Buggy **Spoilsport ;Double Targetmasters *Quickmix - Cement Mixer **Ricochet **Boomer *Scoop - Front End Loader **Tracer **Holepunch *Landfill - Dump Truck **Flintlock **Silencer IDW Comics exclusives *Drift - Sports Car Omnibots *Overdrive - Ferrari 512 BB *Camshaft - Mazda RX-7 *Downshift - Toyota Supra Deluxe Vehicles *Whirl - Bell AH-1 Cobra *Roadbuster - Military "General Purpose" vehicle Sparkabots *Sizzle - Funny Car *Fizzle - Dune Buggy *Guzzle - Tank Monsterbots *Doublecross - Two-Headed Dragon *Grotusque - Sabertooth Winged Tiger *Repugnus - Bug-Like Creature Triggerbots *Backstreet - Rocket Car *Dogfight - X-29 type Aircraft *Override - Motorcycle Jump-starters *Twin Twist - Drill Tank *Topspin - Cybertronian Open-Cockpit Aircraft Powermasters Powermasters (Godmasters in Japan) are figures whose engines transformed into smaller figures (Nebulans) that, when combined with the host, allowed the figure to transform. *Powermaster Optimus Prime – ''Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer (Leader) **Hi-Q *Getaway - Mazda RX-7 **Rev *Joyride - Dune Buggy **Hotwire *Slapdash - F-1 Racer **Lube Powermaster Mercenary *Doubledealer - Missile Transport (Figure also transforms into Decepticon Falcon, his allegiance was controlled by which partner was merged with him.) **Knok (Autobot partner) **Scar (Decepticon partner) Pretenders Pretenders are Transformers who had an inner robot secluded behind a protective outer shell. *Cloudburst - Futuristic Jet *Groundbreaker - Futuristic Car *Landmine - Futuristic ATV *Sky High - Futuristic Helicopter (There are two G1 figures named Sky High, this one and a Micromaster jet released two years later.) *Splashdown - Futuristic Jet Ski *Waverider - Futuristic Submarine *Doubleheader - Dual-Nosed Aircraft *Longtooth - Amphibious Car *Pincher - Scorpion ''Pretender Beasts'' *Catilla - Tiger *Chainclaw - Bear ''Pretender Vehicle'' *Gunrunner - Futuristic Jet ''Pretender Classics'' *Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus rex *Bumblebee - Volkswagen Beetle *Jazz - Porsche 935 Turbo ''Mega Pretenders'' *Crossblades - Helicopter / Dragster *Vroom - Motorcycle / Rocket Car ''Ultra Pretenders'' *Skyhammer - Cybertronian Car / Jet Micromasters *Battle Patrol **Flak - Missile Tank **Sidetrack - Dual-Barrel Tank **Sunrunner - Gunship **Big Shot - Artillery Tank *Off Road Patrol **Mudslinger - Monster Truck **Tote - Van **Powertrain - Truck Cab **Highjump - Camper Truck *Race Car Patrol **Roadhandler - Pontiac Firebird **Swindler - DeLorean DMC-12 **Tailspin - Porsche 962 **Freewheeler - Lamborghini Diablo *Rescue Patrol **Stakeout - Ford Taurus Police Car **Red Hot - Fire Truck **Seawatch - Hydrofoil **Fixit - Ambulance *Monster Truck Patrol **Big Hauler - Green Truck **Slowpoke - Old-Style Tow Truck **Heavy Tread - Tractor **Hydraulic - Blue Truck *Hot Rod Patrol **Big Daddy - '57 Chevy Bel Air **Hubs - Green Hot Rod **Trip-Up - 1970s Ford Mustang **Greaser - '33 Ford Coupe *Air Patrol **Blaze Master - Utility Helicopter **Treadbolt - B-2 Bomber **Sky High - Concorde **Eagle Eye - McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet *Construction Patrol **Crumble - Crane **Neutro - Bulldozer **Takedown - Cement Mixer **Groundpounder - Payloader ''Micromaster Bases'' *Groundshaker - Stealth Jet **Base - Armored Car *'Micromaster Autobot Rocket Base' **Countdown - Lunar Rover ***Base - Rocket Base *'Micromaster Stations' **Hot House - A-10 Thunderbolt ***Base - Fire Station **Ironworks - Truck ***Base - Construction Station ''Micromaster Transports'' *Erector - Crane / Assault Base *Overload - Car Carrier / Jet ''Micromaster Combiners'' *Astro Squad **Heave & Barrage - Lunar Vehicle **Missile Master & Moonrock - Mobile Rocket Launcher **Phaser & Blast Master - Space Shuttle *Metro Squad **Powerrun & Strikedown - Hovercraft **Roadburner & Wheelblaze - Fire Engine **Oiler & Slide - Tank Truck *'Micromaster Combiner Transports' **Retro & Surge - Utility Truck ***Base - Missile Launcher Trailer **Pipeline & Gusher - Construction Truck ***Base - Tank Trailer *'Micromaster Combiner Autobot Battlefield Headquarters' **Overflow & Full-Barrel - Tractor Trailer Action Masters Action Masters are fully posable figurines which could not Transform, however they came with accessories which transformed into weapons and animals. *Jackpot **Sights - Falcon / Cannon *Kick-Off **''Equipment'' - Turbopack / Flamethrower *Mainframe **Push-Button - Drone Robot / Rifle *Powerflash (European Exclusive) **Road Rocket - Tank / Battle Helmet *Rad **Lionizer - Lion / Blast Gun *Rollout **Glitch - Drone Robot / Rocket Launcher *Skyfall **Top-Heavy - Rhino / Machine Gun ''Action Master Autobot Vehicle'' *Sprocket **Attack Cruiser - Jeep / Helicopter ''Action Master Action Blaster Vehicle'' *Over-Run **Attack Copter - Helicopter / Defense Base ''Action Master Exo-Suit Vehicle'' *Circuit (recolor of Decepticon Axer, European Exclusive) **Exo-Suit Vehicle - Super Sonic F-1 Racing Car / Battle Suit ''Action Master Motorized Exo-Suit Vehicle'' *'Rumbler' (European Exclusive) **Exo-Suit Vehicle - 4WD All Terrain Vehicle / Battle Suit ''Action Master Elite'' *Windmill - Helicopter Action Master Classics *Blaster **Equipment - Flight-Pack / Gun *Bumblebee **Equipment - Heli-Pack / Gun *Grimlock **Equipment - Tank / Anti-tank Cannon *Inferno **Equipment - Hydro-Pack / Gun *Jazz **Equipment - Turbo Board / Gun *Sideswipe (European Exclusive) **Basher - Tank / Head Gear *Snarl **Tyrannitron - Dinosaur / Gun *Tracks (European Exclusive) **Vanguard - Tank / Head Gear ''Action Master Autobot Attack Vehicle *Optimus Prime **Armored Convoy - Trailer Truck / Aircraft / Battle Station ''Action Master Action Blaster Vehicle'' *Prowl **Turbo Cycle - Motorcycle / Battle Station ''Action Master Autobot Vehicle'' *Wheeljack **Turbo Racer - Race Car / Fighter Jet ''Action Master Elite'' *Omega Spreem - Battle Platform European Exclusives Turbomasters *Thunder Clash - Tractor Trailer *Boss - Stock Car *Flash - Sports Car *Hurricane - GT Racer *Rotorstorm - Bell AH-1 Cobra *Scorch - Compact SUV ''Generation One (Japan) Headmasters Trainbots / Raiden *Getsuei - ''Blue Locomotive *Kaen - Red Locomotive *Seizan - Yellow Locomotive *Shouki - Blue/White Bullet Train (Leader) *Suiken - Green Locomotive *Yukikaze - Green/White Bullet Train ''Mini-Cassettes'' *Decibel **Noise (Noizu) - Tyrannosaurus rex **Graphy (Gurafi) - Pteranodon *Legout **Dial (Dairu) - Iguanodon **Zaur (Zauru) - Brontosaurus ''Headmaster Warriors'' These are Japanese exclusive Headmasters who transformed into bodiless heads. *Kirk - Red / Grey Robot *Lione - Orange Lion *Loafer - Red / Dark Blue Robot *Rodney - Yellow / Blue Robot *Shuffler - Grey / Purple Rhino *Trizer - Black / Purple Panther ''Other'' *Twincast - Boom Box (recolor of Blaster) *Artfire - Fire Engine (Targetmaster recolor of Inferno) *Ricochet (Stepper) - (Targetmaster recolor of Jazz) **Nightstick Masterforce ''Godmasters *Ginrai - ''Tractor Trailer (Leader) *: 19 year-old truck driver from Nagano, Japan. **Godbomber - Assault Trailer (Sold as "Apex Bomber" in United States) *Lightfoot - Sports Car *Ranger - Dune Buggy *Road King - F-1 Racer ''Masterforce Warriors'' These are repaint Godmasters who transformed into bodiless engines. *Aquastar *Bullet *Zetca ''Headmaster Juniors *Go Shooter - ''Police Car *Cab - Fire Engine *Minerva - Porsche Ambulance (recolor of Nightbeat) ''Pretenders *Metalhawk - ''Fighter Jet *Lander - Cybertronian ATV *Phoenix - Cybertronian Jet *Diver - Cybertronian Submarine ''Sixchanger'' *Sixknight - Drill Tank, Jet, Puma, Assault Gun, Sea Skimmer ''Pretender Headmaster *Grand Maximus ''Sparkabots Did not appear in anime. *Hardspark - Tank *Hotspark - Dune Buggy *Wildspark - Funny Car Victory ''Brainmasters ''Brainmasters are robots who came with smaller figures who, when combined, formed the host's face. *Victory Saber **Star Saber - Cybertronian Jet Fighter **Victory Leo - Lion / Jet *Road Caesar - combined form of Blacker, Braver and Laster **Blacker - Dune Buggy **Laster - Lamborghini Countach **Braver - ''Ferrari F40 ''Multiforce / Landcross'' The Multiforce are Autobots who could split into two separate halves, each half could combine with each other to form a new robot. *Wing - Jet *Waver - Sea Skimmer *Dash - Car *Tacker - Military Halftrack *Mach - Space Shuttle *Tackle - Truck ''Other'' *Galaxy Shuttle - Space Shuttle *Greatshot - Jet, Horned Beast, Armored Car, Tank, Assault Gun (figure was a retooling of Decepticon Sixshot) Zone ''Powered Masters / Big Powered ''The three Powered Masters combined into a super vehicle. *Dai Atlas - Drill Tank / Jet / Base **Speeder - Futuristic Car *Sonic Bomber - Jet / Base **Sonic - Porsche 944 *Road Fire - ''Tank / Base **Drill Buster - Drill Tank Battle Stars *Star Convoy - Tractor Trailer / Base **Hot Rodimus - Car *Sky Garry - Spacecraft / Base **Shotbomber - Hovercar *Grandus - Aircraft Carrier / Base **Spinner - Futuristic Car Operation: Combination *Sixbuilder **Crush-Bull - Bulldozer **Digger - Steam Shovel **Gran Arm - Payloader **Ironlift - Crane **Mixing - Cement Mixer **Treader - Dump Truck *Sixturbo **Circuit - F-1 Racer **Discharge - Fire Engine **Glide - Police Motorcycle **Neo-Wheel - Lamborghini Diablo **Road Police - Acura NSX Police Car **Sireen - Ambulance *Sixtrain **Atlan - TGV High-Speed Train **Converter - Freight Train **Desire - Tokaido Series Bullet Train **Raise - Odakyu Series Bullet Train **San Diego - Steam locomotive **Windy - Yamagata Series Bullet Train *Sixwing **Chain Gun - Boeing AH-64 Apache **Falcon - General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon **Flanker - Sukhoi Su-27 **Missile Run - B-1 Lancer **Raker - Space Shuttle **Super Sonic - Concorde ''Transformers: Generation 2'' Commander *Optimus Prime – Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer Combat Hero *Optimus Prime - Kenworth Truck Autobot Cars *Sideswipe - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept *Inferno - Fire Engine *Jazz - Porsche 935 Turbo Minibots *Bumblebee *Hubcap *Seaspray *Beachcomber Dinobots *Grimlock *Snarl *Slag Gestalt Teams *Aerialbots / Superion - See Generation 1 Go-Bots *Double Clutch *High Beam Rotor Force *Manta Ray - Speedboat *Leadfoot - F-1 Racer Laser Rods *Optimus Prime - Mid 1990s Western Star 4964EX Truck with Tank Trailer *Electro - Gold Pickup *Volt - Red Hot Rod ''Laser Cycles'' *Road Rocket - Red Speedbike Cyberjets : See also List of Decepticons#Cyberjets *Air Raid - F-117 Nighthawk *Jetfire - Stonewell/Bellcom VF-1 Valkyrie (read the first paragraph of the link to Jetfire) Movie form was an SR-71 Black Bird *Strafe - ''forward-swept wing jet Axelerators Released in 1993, window color and name variations in European releases. *Rapido - Cybertronian Car *Skram - Chevrolet Corvette *Turbofire - Pickup Truck (Also called "Hotrider") *Windbreaker - Pontiac Firebird (Also called "Rush" or "Zap") Power Masters Not to be confused with G1 Powermasters, these figures had a wind-up wheel gimmick. *Ironhide - Hummer H1 *Staxx - Tractor-Trailer Cab European Exclusives Aquaspeeders *Aquafend - Dune Buggy *Deluge - Rocket Car (released in the U.S. as Drench) *Jetstorm - Stock Car (released in the U.S. as GoBots) *Speedstream - F-1 Racer Lightformers *Deftwing - McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II *Ironfist - Hummer H1 Obliterators *Pyro - Futuristic Fire Truck ''Robots in Disguise'' Commanders / Omega Prime *Optimus Prime - Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck *Ultra Magnus - Car Carrier Autobot Bros. *X-Brawn - Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUV (Leader) *Prowl - Lamborghini Diablo Police highway pursuit vehicle *Side Burn - Dodge Viper Team Bullet Train / Rail Racer *Midnight Express - E4 Series Shinkansen *Rapid Run - 700 Series Shinkansen Rail Star *Railspike - 500 Series Shinkansen Nozomi (Leader) Spy Changers Original Team *Hot Shot - Porsche 959 (Leader) *R.E.V. - Lamborghini Diablo *W.A.R.S. - Ford Thunderbird Stock Car *Crosswise - Futuristic Car *Ironhide - Ford F-Series pickup truck *Mirage - F-1 Racer Later Additions *Daytonus - Porsche 962 + *Prowl 2 - Chevrolet Impala SS Police Cruiser + *Side Burn - Dodge Viper + *Side Swipe - Funny Car + Build Team / Landfill *Wedge - Bulldozer (Leader) *Grimlock - Backhoe *Heavy Load - Dump Truck *Hightower - Crane Headmaster *Fortress Maximus - City / Super dreadnought-Class Battleship Maximus **Cerebros - Fort Max's head Unicron Trilogy ''Transformers: Armada *Optimus Prime - ''Tractor Trailer *Jetfire - Space Shuttle *Overload - Transport Trailer / Shoulder-Mounted Cannons **''Optimus Prime and Jetfire (and later Overload) combine into Jet Optimus.'' *Hot Shot - Bentley Continental GT *Red Alert - Emergency SUV *Smokescreen/Hoist - Crane / Steam Shovel *Blurr - Cybertronian Ferrari F50 *Scavenger - Front-end loader *Side Swipe - Nissan Skyline Sedan *Sideways - Speedbike (Sideways had dual allegiance depending on which mini-con was attached) *Starscream - Cybertronian Jet Fighter (Starscream defected to the Autobots for a few short episodes, but eventually he returned to the Decepticons.) ''Transformers: Energon Powerlinx Autobots'' *Optimus Prime - Tractor Trailer *Omega Supreme - Battleship / Construction Vehicle / Crane / Turret / Cybertronian Train (recolored as Omega Sentinel) **''Optimus Prime and Omega Supreme combine to form Optimus Supreme.'' *Hot Shot - Aston Martin Vanquish *Jetfire - Cybertronian Jet (recolored as Overcast) *Ironhide - Modified Toyota Land Cruiser *Inferno/Roadblock - Cybertronian water-cannon Fire Truck / Crane *Rodimus - Cybertronian long-nose truck (recolored as Checkpoint) *Prowl - F-1 Police Car *Landmine - Cybertronian half-track battlefield recovery vehicle (recolored as Landquake) *Bulkhead - Cybertronian assault Helicopter (recolored as Quickstrike) *Cliffjumper - Baja-style Dune Buggy (recolored as Beachcomber) *Wing Saber - Cybertronian Stealth Bomber *Downshift - Sports Car ''Omnicons *Arcee - ''Speedbike *Strongarm - Jeep *Skyblast - Futuristic Jet *Signal Flare - Artillery Tank ''Transformers: Cybertron Cybertron Autobots *Optimus Prime - ''Modified Fire Truck **''Optimus Prime and Leobreaker combine into Optimus Prime Savage Claw Mode.'' **''Optimus Prime and Wing Saber combine into Optimus Prime Sonic Wing Mode.'' *Jetfire - Modified Antonov An-225 Transport Jet *Landmine - Front-end Loader Cybertron Defense Team *Scattorshot - Anti-aircraft Missile Vehicle / Missile Merkava 2 Tank (Cybertron Defense Version) *Red Alert - Dodge Magnum emergency vehicle / BTR-90 armored SCUD launcher (Cybertron Defense Version) *Hot Shot - Chrysler ME 412 / M1117 Armored Security Vehicle (Cybertron Defense Version) Velocitron (Speed Planet) Autobots *Override - Velocitronian race car *Brakedown - Velocitronian F-1 Drag Racer *Clocker - Velocitronian Convertible race car *Dirtboss - Velocitronian Monster Truck Animatros (Jungle Planet) Autobots *Backstop - Techno-organic rhinoceros *Snarl - Techno-organic wolf *Overhaul/Leobreaker - Humvee SUV / Techno-organic lion (Liger in Japanese version) / Savage Claw (native of Cybertron) *Undermine - Spinosaurus *Scourge - three headed firebreathing dragon *Brimstone - Pterodactyl Earth Autobots *Evac - Eurocopter Dauphin rescue Helicopter *Crosswise - Bugatti Veyron sports car *Mudflap - Scania Crane Truck *Signal Launcher - Traffic Light *Wing Saber - A10 Thunderbolt *Lugnutz - ''Motorcycle *Speed Dial 800 - Public Phone Gigantion (Giant Planet) Autobots *Metroplex - ''Bucket-wheel excavator *Quickmix - Gigantian Cement Mixer *Menasor - Gigatian Drilling Vehicle Original Transformers *Vector Prime - Ancient Cybertronian Starship At the end of the series, many of the Decepticons either defected to the Autobots or allied with them to stop Megatron and seal the black hole. Alternators / Binaltech *Optimus Prime - Dodge Ram SRT-10 *Grimlock - Ford Mustang (Silver) *Bumblebee - Volkswagen New Beetle (Unreleased) *Hound - Jeep Wrangler (Green) *Jazz - Porsche 986 Boxster (Unreleased) *Meister - Mazda RX-8 *Mirage - Ford GT (Blue) *Prowl - Acura RSX Type-R police car *Ricochet - Subaru Impreza WRX (Black) *Rollbar - Jeep Wrangler (Red) *Rodimus - Ford GT (Orange) *Sideswipe - Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Red) *Silverstreak - Subaru Impreza WRC (Silver) *Skids - Scion xB *Smokescreen - Subaru Impreza WRX (Blue) *Sunstreaker - Dodge Viper SRT-10 Turbo (Yellow) *Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette (Red) *Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette (Blue) (Yellow in Japan) *Wheeljack - Ford Mustang (White w/ blue stripes) *Windcharger - Honda S2000 (referred to as Overdrive in Japan) Timelines *Landshark - Part of the Wings of Honor Botcon exclusive set in 2009. Classics / Universe (2008) *Optimus Prime - Modern COE Truck Cab *Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus rex *Bumblebee - Citroën Xsara (recolored as Cliffjumper) *Hound - Jeep Wrangler *Ironhide - SUV *Jetfire - Cybertronian Jet *Mirage - Formula-1 Racer *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt II *Prowl - Nissan 350Z police car *Ratchet - Ambulance *Rodimus - Cybertronian Car *Sideswipe - Lamborghini Gallardo *Silverbolt - XB-70 Valkyrie *Silverstreak - Nissan 350Z *Sunstreaker - Lamborghini Gallardo Transformers Animated Main Characters *Optimus Prime - Cybertronian Truck / Fire Truck *Bumblebee - Cybertronian F1 race car /Daihatshu Sirion Combat Police Detective Car *Bulkhead - Cybertronian bulldozer / SWAT Assault Truck *Prowl - Cybertronian Hoverbike / Police Motorcycle *Ratchet - Cybertronian medical transport / Ambulance Dinobots *Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus rex *Snarl - Triceratops *Swoop - Pteranodon Elite Guard *Ultra Magnus - Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck *Sentinel Prime - Snowplow Truck *Jazz - Sports Car *Blurr - Futuristic Racing Car *Warpath - Cybertronian Tank The Twins / Safeguard *Jetfire - Futuristic Jet *Jetstorm - Futuristic Jet Cybertron-Based Autobots *Cliffjumper - Cybertronian Car *Wheeljack - Cybertronian Sports car *Perceptor - Cybertronian Microscope *Yoketron - Cybertronian race car (Cyber-Ninja master) *Alpha Trion - member of Autobot council alt-mode not revealed Team Athena *Rodimus Prime - Futuristic Cybertronian Muscle Car *Ironhide - Cybertronian Minibus *Red Alert - Cybertronian Ambulance *Hot Shot - Cybertronian Sports car *Brawn - Cybertronian Half-Track Other *Arcee - Cybertronian Sports Car *Wreck-Gar - Garbage Truck *Wasp - repaint of Bumblebee and different head Omega Sentinels The Omega Sentinels were a mass-produced line of weapons of mass destruction sharing the same body-shape, created as part of "Project Omega". Each of the Omega Sentinels are named after the letters in the Greek alphabet. Omega S.P.R.E.E.M. ('S'trike 'P'rototype; 'R'apid 'E'ngagement & 'E'limination 'M'odule) was the best known of the small-scale prototype Omega Sentinels that preceded Omega Supreme.[http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Omega_Sentinel_%28Animated%29 Omega Sentinel at Tramsformers wiki] *Alpha Supreme - Axalon (Primal Major's ship) *Beta Supreme - Battlestar (Big Bang Prime's ship) *Gamma Supreme - Gung Ho (Longrack Major's ship) *Delta Supreme - Darkstar (Silverbolt Major's ship) *Epsilon Supreme - Eclipse (Scattershot Major's ship) *Zeta Supreme - Xantium (Impactor Major's ship) *Eta Supreme - Hyperion (Hot Spot Major's ship) *Theta Supreme - Tsunami (Railspike Major's ship) *Iota Supreme - Iron Hope (Wedge Major's ship) *Kappa Supreme - Chromia X (Override Prime's ship) *Sigma Supreme - Steelhaven (Ultra Magnus' ship)'' *Omega Supreme - Orion (Autobot's ship) Live Action Films For more details about the Action Figures, visit the 2007 Movie Toy-Line Section. ''Transformers *Optimus Prime - ''Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck (Survived) *Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C4500 (Survived) *Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP (Killed by Megatron) *Bumblebee - 1976 Chevrolet Camaro/''2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept''/''2010 Chevrolet Camaro'' (Survived) *Ratchet - Hummer H2 Fire Search and Rescue SUV (Survived) Comic-only characters *Prowl - Was in original proposed movie lineup, but was cut in favor of the Decepticon Barricade. Video-Game Autobots *Longarm - Towing-Truck (also made into a toy) *Hound (PSP Only) - Jeep *Skydive (Transformers: Autobots NDS exclusive) - F-22 Raptor *Hoist - tow truck *Trailbreaker - SUV *Sideswipe - Sports Car (Appears in Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen) *Wheeljack - Sports Car (originally meant for the movie along with Arcee and Prowl) Toyline Autobots *Arcee - 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle (originally meant to be in movie) *Cliffjumper - 2009 Chevrolet Camaro (recolor of Bumblebee) *Evac - Search and Rescue MH-53M Pave Low IV (retool of Decepticon Blackout) *Landmine - Sector Seven Assault Buggy *Camshaft - Chevrolet Cobalt SS (recolor of Decepticon Swindle) *Salvage - Chevrolet Silverado (recolor of Decepticon Dropkick) *Final Battle Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP (modified mold of Autobot Jazz) *Stealth Bumblebee - 2009 Chevrolet Camaro (modified mold and recolor of Autobot Bumblebee) *Arcee - Motorcycle (recolor of Energon Arcee) *Signal Flare - Radar truck (recolor of Energon Signal Flare) *Clocker - Convertible (recolor of Cybertron Clocker) *Skyblast - Jet (recolor of Cybertron Skyblast) *Strongarm - Jeep (recolor of Energon Strongarm) *Armorhide - Semi Truck (recolor of Cybertron Armorhide) *Elita-One - Motorcycle (recolor of Energon Arcee) *Air Raid - Jet (recolor of Cybertron Skyblast) *Crosshairs - Jeep (recolor of Energon Strongarm) *Warpath - SUV (recolor of Cybertron Overhaul) *Grindcore - Bulldozer (recolor of Cybertron Landmine) *Big Daddy - Muscle Car (recolor of Cybertron Downshift) *Wingblade - Modified A-10 Thunderbolt (Toys-R-Us exclusive recolor of Cybertron Wing Saber) *Smokescreen - Pontiac Solstice - (redeco of Fast Action Battler Jazz) *Offroad Ironhide - recolor of Ironhide with blue, infused with the Allspark's power. *First Strike Optimus Prime - recolor of Optimus Prime sporting Generation One colors. *Nightwatch Optimus Prime - recolor of Optimus Prime in stealthy, dark blue colors. Wizards of the Coast *Jetfire - Cybertronian Fighter Jet *Mirage - Car *Smokescreen - Car *Swerve - Car Real Gear Autobots *Longview - Binoculars *Spy Shot 6 - Camera *Speed Dial 800 - Cell Phone *High Score 100 - Video Game Controller *Night Beat 7 - MP3 Player (repaint of Decepticon Booster X10) *Highline - Cell Phone (repaint of Autobot Speed Dial 800) *Hacker X-3 - Handheld Video Game System (repaint of Decepticon Power Up VT6) *Farsight T-20 - Binoculars (repaint of Autobot Longview) Premium Series *Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 Semi Tractor *Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C4500 *Jazz - Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP *Bumblebee - 2009 Chevrolet Camaro *Ratchet -''Jeep'' ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Dynasty of Primes / Prime Leaders *Six Primes - Unknown (Sacrificed themselves to make the Tomb of the Primes) *Optimus Prime - ''Peterbilt 379 semi-truck (Killed by Megatron) (Resurrected by the Matrix of Leadership) Autobots *Bumblebee - Modified 2006 Chevrolet Camaro concept/''New 2010 Chevrolet Camaro'' (Survived) *Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck (Survived) *Ratchet - search and rescue Hummer H2 (Survived) *Sideswipe - Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept (Survived) *Jolt - Blue Chevrolet Volt (Survived) *Wheelie - RC Ford F-Series monster truck (Survived) Female Autobots *Arcee - Pink Ducati 848 superbike - possibly killed in Egypt* Chromia - Blue Suzuki B-King motorbike - Unknown, possibly survived* Elita-1 - Purple MV Agusta F4 series - killed in Egypt The Twins *Skids - Chevrolet Beat concept - Survived*Mudflap - Chevrolet Trax concept - Survived Seeker *Jetfire - Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird strategic reconnaissance aircraft (Sacrificed himself so he could give his parts to Optimus Prime) Video Game Autobots *Breakaway - F-35 Lightning II *Aerialbot - F-16 Falcon *Protectobot ** Scout Class (Streetwise) - Dodge Charger Police Car ** Aerial Class (Blades) - Police Helicopter ** Warrior Class (Hot Spot) - SWAT Truck Toyline Autobots *Armorhide - Armored Buggy *Depth Charge - Gunship *Blazemaster - News Helicopter *Blowpipe - Chevrolet Silverado (repaint of Dropkick) *Brawn - Hummer HX Concept *Dune Runner - S7 Desert Patrol Buggy *Gears - SUV (Stockade repaint) *Hoist - GMC Tow Truck (repaint of Longarm) *Knock Out - Motorcycle *Nightbeat - Futuristic Car (recolor of ROTF Dead End) *Rollbar - Delivery Van (recolored as Wideload) *Scattorshot - Armored Truck *Smokescreen - Pontiac Solstice (Autobot Jazz repaint) *Stratosphere - Antonov An-225 *Swerve - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (recolor of Sideswipe) *Whirl - MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter Hunt for the Decepticons Autobots *Bumblebee *Optimus Prime - Truck *Sea Spray - Hovercraft *Night Ops Ratchet *Flak *Rescue Ratchet *Tuner Skids *Mudflap *Sidearm Sideswipe *Backfire *Hubcap - Classic Car *Rollbar (remold of Dune Runner and Beachcomber) *Breacher - Armored Personnel Carrier *Firetrap (redeco of Scattorshot) - Snowplow *Grappel - Crane *Highbrow - Cybertronian Aircraft *Ironhide *Electrostatic Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Tomahawk - A Deluxe Class Eurocopter Tiger. The enemy of Jetblade and Terradive. ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon Dynasty of Primes / Prime Leaders *Sentinel Prime - ''Rosenbauer Panther Airport crash tender fire truck (Killed by Optimus Prime) *Optimus Prime - Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck (Survived) Autobots *Bumblebee - 2011 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro (Survived) *Ironhide - Modified GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck (Killed by Sentinel Prime) *Ratchet - Green/Grey search and rescue Hummer H2 (Survived) *Sideswipe - Silver Chevrolet Corvette Centennial Convertible (Survived) *Mirage - Red Ferrari 458 Italia (Survived) *Wheeljack - Blue Mercedes-Benz W212 (Killed by Soundwave and Barricade) *Wheelie - Blue radio-controlled Toy monster truck (Unknown) *Brains - Lenovo ThinkPad Edge Laptop computer (Unknown) Skids and Mudflap(cameo appearances) Black Cheverolt Sparks The Wreckers The Wreckers turn into NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala stock cars. *Leadfoot - Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target (Survived) *Roadbuster - Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard (Survived) *Topspin - Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt (Survived) Toyline Autobots *Skids - Black/Green Chevrolet Spark *Mudflap - Black/Orange Chevrolet Spark *Skyhammer - Military Helicopter *Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Arcee - (remold of Chromia) *Backfire - All-Terrain Vehicle *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt II attack plane *Steeljaw - Mechanical dog *Sandstorm *Comettor - (remold of Landmine) *Roller - Moon buggy *Thunderhead - Cybertronian spider tank Video-Game Autobots *Warpath - Tank *Stratosphere *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid - (Remold of Breakaway), Green Radar Plane **Breakaway Comics *Elita-1 *Chromia Transformers: Prime Primes / Prime Leaders *Thirteen Primes **Prima **Liege Maximo **Nexus Prime **Vector Prime **Solus Prime **Alpha Trion *Sentinel Zeta Prime *Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime - Cybertronian truck / long-nose semi-trailer truck Autobots *Arcee - Cybertronian car / Motorcycle *Bumblebee - Cybertronian racer / Muscle car *Cliffjumper - Dodge Challenger *Ironhide - Cybertronian truck *Omega Supreme - Cybertronian ship (the Ark) / City *Ratchet - Cybertronian truck / Ambulance *Sideswipe - Cybertronian car *Warpath - Cybertronian tank *Prowl *Tailgate Aerialbots *Silverbolt - Cybertronian jet *Air Raid - Cybertronian jet *Jetfire - Cybertronian jet Protectobots *Defensor Wreckers *Ultra Magnus *Springer *Bulkhead - All-terrain truck *Wheeljack Nintendo DS *Grimlock - Cybertronian tank *Swoop *Hot Shot - Cybertronian car *Kup PS3 *Jazz - Cybertronian car DLC DLC Transformers will be Coming soon to Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. *Scattorshot - Cybertronian Tank Transformers: Rescue Bots References List of Autobots Category:Lists of fictional characters by organization Category:Robotics lists Category:Lists of characters in Transformers id:Daftar anggota Autobots ru:Список автоботов